Una Nueva Familia
by V-SxC
Summary: Despues de algunos años Spyro y Cynder decidieron tener una familia, Acompaña a nuestros dos heroes a una nueva aventura familiar y el reto de cuidar a sus pequeños dragoncitos.
1. Chapter 1

Unas pequeñas patitas blancas se movian, una naricita de color blanca olfateaba alrededor de la habitacion en la que se encontraba, ademas de ser caliente, sus pequeños ojitos purpura buscaban algo importante, una dragona especial para el pequeño neonato, buscaba asu madre. Buscaba el calor corporal de su madre que tanto ansiaba.

Entonces derrepente la pequeña sintio que era levantada del pequeño nido en el cual se encontraba, lo unico que podia ver eran manchas en lo que su vista se adaptaba a la luz de la habitacion. Lo unico que podia distingir eran mannchas de diferentes colores, una de ellas era una mancha de color negro a la cual la fuerza misteriosa y desconocida para la cria la llevaba directamente ahi.

El pequeño neonato al acercarse mas a la mancha negra se empezo a distinguir la forma como un dragon o dragona. sin embargo la cria por instinto sintio que esa mancha negra que se ponia enfrente de ella era la dragona que le dio a luz, aunque no sabia si era dragon o dragona. Empezo a retorserse tratando de liberarse del agarre de la fuerza misteriosa, despues de 5 minutos de tratar de safarse la misteriosa fuerza lo dejo ensima de una mancha de color purpura suave y esponjosa.

* * *

La pequeña cria empeso a distingir la mancha negra con un segundo color, era un color rojo carmesi, el neonato sintio una fuerte atraccion con esa mancha. La cria empeso a caminar hacia la dragona que cada vez mas tomaba forma, la dragona ahora la ira junto con su compañero mientras avanza hacia ella, le dragona negra mira ala dragoncita con sus hermosos ojos de color esmeralda.

Cynder miro al pequeño dragoncito blanco que estaba ahora entre sus patas delanteras y se arrastraba hacia su pecho, ella lo tomo con la boca al neonato recien nacido y lo trajo a su pecho, una vez ahi lo limpio con su lengua, removiendo asi todas las cascaras del huevo reto y la clara. una vez limpia, examino su genero. resultando una hembra. Esta pequeña dragoncita era una mezcla de sus padres, tenia la cabeza de cynder solo que con un hocico un poco menos estrecho, su color de escalas primario era un tono blanco puro como la luz. su vientre era un gris muy suave, sus alas eran de color gris, igual que las de su vientre. sus ojos eran de dos colores diferentes, estos eran purpura legendario profundo. Tenia cuatro pequeños cuernos de color gris (gris normal), los cuernitos de arriba eran _/ y los cuerniotos posteriores eran como los de su madre, la dragoncita se empezo a acurrucar entre el pecho de su madre y sus patas delanteras.

Spyro miraba uno de los frutos de ezfuerzo que ella y cynder habian luchado en la guerra contra el maestro oscuro y la guerra de su amor. los dos estaban muy felices, sin embargo los nacimientos aun no acababan. Pequeños sonido de crack se empezaron a oir en la habitacion de los dragones, spyro volvio su cabeza solo para encontrarse dos pequeños dragoncitos del mismo color, curiosamente spyro se acerco a los dos solo para ver que habian eclosionado del mismos huevo. Spyro miro preocupado a las crias, habia leido que era muy raro ver dos crias del mismo huevo y que ademas una o las dos pueden nacer muertas. Sin embargo este no era el caso las dos crias estaban repirando normal. Tomo la cria de la derecha primero y la llevo con cynder.

Cynder al ver a las crias iguales se preocupo mucho por el estado de las dos, como era de pensar su instinto materno se hizo cargo de ella y rapidamente las acosto junto a su hermana, las dos crias eran varones. Abas eran de color azulmarino, lo que significa que pueden ser dragones de tierra o de agua. Los dos tenian la cabeza de su padre, uno tenia ojos de color azul marino profundo mientras que la otra cria los tenia de multicolor, commo si fueran arcoiris. tenian un vientre de color naranja, sus alas eran del mismo color y tenian cuernos similares a los de spyro. su hoja de cola era igual a la de cynder.

Despues de un tiempo el cuarto huevo empezo a moverse violentamente, spyro se acerco lentamente tratando de no irrupir el proceso, derrepente varias grietas aparecieron en el huevo de color rojo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la pequeña cria se encontraba boca arriba viendo a spyro en los ojos, la cria ladeo la cabeza al ver a su papa. Spyro hacerco su hocico a la cria y la tomo para llevarsela a cynder, lla la acomodo, la examino y la limpio de todo liquido de huevo y cascaron que se alla quedado en su pequeño cuerpecito. Era un Spyro pero en version femenina, las unicas diferencias eran el color primario de sus escalas era rojo en vez de purpura y sus cuernos eran ,as curveados que los de su padre. Aparte la hoja de cola era la de cynder pero en version dorada en vez de plata.

"Que hermosos" dijo spyro mientras miraba a los cuatro dragoncitos durmiendo en las patas delanteras de su compañero.

"si"cynder respondio ella.

spyro se acurruco en una bola alrededor de ella y la cubrio con un ala, cynder miro a su compañero que empezaba a caer dormido como sus retoños, ella segui sin poder creer hasta donde habia llegado. Ella tomo la misma posicion que spyro, asi ella protegeria asus crias del frio, despues de un tiempo ella se unio a su familia al reino de los sueños.

 **bueno hola tal vez no me conozcan, pero yo era o soy spyroandcynderloveforever. sin embargo esta historia la voy a terminar y no la voy a dejar morir poque?=, esto que estoy escribiendo siento que es lo que le hace falta a Fanfiction hacerca de spyro y cynder, y si ellos apareceran en la historia. bueno espero que les guste y mantenganse actualizados. esta historia sera actualiza cada cierto tiempo, sin embargo no puedo establecer una fecha de actualizacion oficial porque ahorita tengo la escuela y los deportes. En vacaciones las actulizaciones seran mas rapidas y largas. bueno me despido.**


	2. Nombres para los pequeños

Los rayos de la luz se filtranron atravez de la habitacion golpeando llos parpados de cierto dragon purpura. Lentamente abrio los ojos y levanto su cabeza para obtener una mejor vista de su alrededor, observo la haitacion alrededor en la que se encotraba como los sucesos de la noche anterior llenaron su mente.

Spyro volteo a mirar a cynder, observandola como dormia tranquilamente, una sonrisa cruzo su hocico al ver a su compañera dormir a su lado tranquilamente. Sin embargo, spyro se dio cuenta de que ya era un poco tarde, lo cual le dio un poco de trizteza al saber que tenia que despertarla. Acerco su hocico lentamente a la mejilla de cynder y empezo a moverla. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que ell abriera los ojos, "buenos dias dormilona" dijo spyro al darle un beso en la frente. "Asi que ahora yo soy la floja" respondio cynder sarcasticamente con una sonrisa.

"Bueno si tu lo dices" dijo spyro con una sonrisa burlona.

Spyro le dio un beso a su compañera, ella sonrio ante su accion amorosa. Cynder sintio algo moviendose en una de sus patas delanteras, los dos adultos movieron su atencion al origen del movimiento, solo para descubrir un par de ojitos de color purpura mirandolos. Cynder mirando a la pequeñe cria bajo su cabeza y la acaricio, obteniendo como respuesta un pequeño ronroneo de la dragoncita blanca, spyro mirando la hermosa escena familiar se acordo de lago muy pero muy importante que se les habia olvidado la noche anterior. "Cynder no crees que deberiamos ponerles nombre" dijo spyro mientras se estiraba y sentaba al lado de su compañera "tienes razon" respondio, la pequeña dragoncita blanca empezo a arrastrarse hasta su padre.

Spyro dejo que la pequeña cria se subiera a su hocico, Mientras tanto cynder pensaba en un nombre para la pequeña dragoncita, "spyro tengo un nombre para ella...dime que te parece light?"pregunto cynder,

"es perfecto para ella" repondio el dragon purpura mirando a su pequeña hija mientras estaba en su hocico pegando su pequeña cabezita contra su mejilla ronroneando, spyro bajo a la pequeña light y la puso junto con sus otros hermanos que apenas se estaban medio despertando.

Spyro y cynder miraban a sus pequeñas crias mientras abrian sus ojitos a su primer dia de vida con ellos... Chirrido! Ambos padres miraron hacia el origen del sonido y no era nada menos que la pequeña light sobre uno de sus hermanos menores ( esto es poque nacieron despues que ella ) el pequeño neonato que chirriaba por ayuda, estaba asustado, ya que mientras se despertaba su hermana le dio un susto y el pequeño empezó a chirriaba pensando que su hermana era una amenaza...

Cynder al ver lo ocurrido trajo su hocico para separar a light y a su pequeño hermano. Spyro miraba la escena con ojos amorosos al ver a sus pequeños retoños y cynder su compañera y ahora madre, su vida no podría ser mejor, cynder después de separar a las crías tomó a la cría medio despierta que estaba asustada y la acercó a su pecho. El pequeño dragoncito al sentir los latidos del corazón de su madre y sus susurros tranquilizantes logró superar el miedo y la curiosidad se hizo cargo de su alrededor, Después de tranquilizar al pequeño dragoncito volvió la cabeza a su compañero. "spyro como deberíamos nombrar a los demás?" pregunto ella.

Spyro miro a las crías mientras pensaba en algunos nombres, volteo a mirar a la cría que cynder tenía en su pecho. "Bueno que te parece...Narel?"

"Suena hermoso" cynder miro a las ultimas dos crias que no tenian nombre. Se dirijo a la pequeña cria roja y la acaricio con su hocico para twrminar de despertarla "A ella le vamos a poner Flare".

"Es hermoso y para nuestro pequeño dragoncito aqui le pondremos smoky" dijo spyro como miraba al pequeño dragoncito el cual mordisqueaba su pata derecha, spyro lo tomo con su hocico y lo puso en una canasta que tenia colchas. El pequeño neonato al estar sobre la canasta lo primero que hiso fue acercarse a la orilla y asomar su cabezita. Spyro con su hocico empujo la cabezita del pequeño dragon en la canasta(no tiene techo) despues cynder trajo a light y flare para meterlas en la canasta junto con su hermano. Narel fue el ultimo en entrar en la canasta, despuesde esto y de revisar que ninguno de sus pequeños asomara la cabeza cynder tomo la haza de canasta con su boca y la familia se dirijio a lo que seria su primera comida juntos.

8*#;#^#7;#;#7$$:#73  
Bueno esto es un nuevo capitulo, este es corto debido a que su proposito es nombrar a las crias, espero que lo disfruten y les guste mucho cualquier cosa solo dijanme y les relondere


End file.
